1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source unit using, for example, LED (Light Emitting Diode) as a light emitting element, to a light source device including a plurality of the light source units being combined to one another, and to a display apparatus using the light source device as a backlight.
2. Background Art
A light source using a bar-like fluorescent tube or a rod-like fluorescent tube such as CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp) has been known as a light source of a backlight of a liquid crystal display apparatus and the like. Moreover, a backlight has been proposed, such as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-266605, in which a rod-like ultraviolet lamp is used as a light source, and in which ultraviolet rays are converted into visible light for illumination light.